A Perfect Picture
by GoldenRose29
Summary: "I followed all the rules, I drew inside the lines, I never asked for anything that wasn't mine." Audrey was the princess destined to be queen. But what was it really like to be her as a young girl? And what were her and Ben like as children? These will be some short stories about Audrey and maybe other characters' childhoods. Enjoy!
1. The Christening

**So these are just some short stories about Audrey and maybe other characters' childhoods. I feel like there's so much that happened in Audrey's childhood that has yet to be explored. I definitely don't ship her and Ben and do think she should've been punished for what she did in D3 but I think she had her reasons. Anyway, these are going to be pretty short fluffy stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a princess destined to be queen. And she did everything in power to get that crown

* * *

I don't remember my birth, obviously, but Grammie's told me about it so many times, it feels like I do.

Momma and Queen Belle were very good friends, mainly because they were pregnant together. Their due dates were even the same! But, sadly, Belle went into labor a week early and Prince Ben, future King of Auradon, was born. Momma was there, of course, and was the first non-family member to hold him.

Even as a baby Benny-Boo was perfect. Cute little dimples, barely fussy, and kind smile. You couldn't look at him and not think 'prince.' The only sad thing about his birth was how early it was. Momma and Belle were planning to christen us together, right after our birthday. But it seemed like it wouldn't happen now.

That is, until Belle did the most amazing thing. She _waited _a whole week until I was born. Then Belle and Momma planned the grandest christening since my mother's!

Benny and I were laid in matching cradles but I was so fussy and the only way Momma could keep me quiet was by putting me in Ben's cradle. Belle laughed at the sight of us curled up together, sound asleep, me in my pink princess dress and Ben in his little blue suit.

"They certainly seem to like each other," Momma remarked.

"You know," King Beast chuckled from his wife's side. "I wouldn't be surprised if Audrey ended up as queen one day."

That's where my destiny began.


	2. First Kiss

First Kiss

"Help me, Prince Benny!" I cried from the top of my play tower in my castle's courtyard. Ben leaped out of the bushes, waving a wooden sword around. "Be careful of the evil fairy!"

"Don't worry, Princess, I will save you!" he declared and looked around. "Uh, where _is _the evil fairy?"

"Oh, right!" I scrambled off my tower and stuck my fake horns on my head. "Beware, fair prince, for I am the most evilest fairy ever! You'll never save your princess!"

"Oh yes I will!"

Ben rushed forward and pushed his sword against my belly. I fell back, moaning as I clutched my fake wound

"No…no!" I collapsed, dead.

But then I sprang up, tossing off my horns, running back up my tower.

"My hero!" I exclaimed as Ben climbed and hugged me.

"You're safe. Now let's go home to my castle and live happily ever after."

Ben started to leaved, headed back to our kingdom that only existed in our six-year-old minds.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"You forgot the last part of the story."

"What?"

I smiled, leaned forward, and kissed him quickly on the lips. "True Love's kiss!"

Ben stared at me for a good minute before he smiled, held my hand, and ran back down the tower.

"To our happily ever after!" he exclaimed and I cheered with him.

* * *

I sat in front of my vanity as Grammie undid my braids later that night.

"You and Prince Ben certainly had fun today," she remarked.

"He saved me from the evil fairy," I told her, spinning my tiara in my hands. I loved how sparkly and important it looked.

"Audrey, what the fairy did to your parents was very serious. I don't want you playing like that," Grammie warned me.

"Sorry."

She wrapped me up in a hug, her cinnamon perfume comforting me. "That's not what I wanted to talk about tonight, though, my dear. I saw you kiss Prince Ben."

"It was True Love's kiss!" I giggled, putting my tiara down.

Grammie crouched in front of me. "Audrey, sweetie, you realize you could _actually_ do it? Love Ben, become queen?"

"I know."

"_Will _you do it?"

I considered my tiara resting on its pillow before I nodded. "Of course, Grammie. I'm a princess and Benny's a prince."

She placed her soft hands on my shoulders and made me look her in the eye. "It's up to you, Audrey. You have the power to be queen, to elevate our family. It's your destiny."

I grinned and hugged Grammie. "I'm going to live happily ever after!"


	3. A Perfect Princess

A Perfect Princess

For my parent's anniversary my kingdom held a parade. I walked with Grammie since I was only eight. We handed out candies to all the children sitting on the roads. I loved it, the applauded, the smiles, the _compliments_.

"What a lovely princess."

"So graceful, just like her mother."

"A perfect royal."

The parade route wandered into a poorer section of town. A little girl gawked at me as I handed her a truffle.

"One day I'm going to be a princess!" she declared.

"Maybe," I replied, dropping the truffle into her palm.

"Assuming you either gain or marry someone with royal standing," Grammie said, appearing behind me. "Come, Audrey. There are more people to see."

I didn't get to wave goodbye.

* * *

That night, as my maids tucked me into bed, Grammie came in.

"I need to speak with my granddaughter."

The maids left quickly, and Grammie sat on my bed.

"I thought it was bedtime."

"It is but I wanted to talk to you about something first. Audrey, do you know what makes a princess?"

"A tiara?"

"Close. It's our blood, our ancestors. You're a princess because you were born to be one, it's in your very nature.

"Now, do you know how your mother won her prince?"

"With love?"

"Yes, but do you know how she made him love her?"

"Uh…" I didn't know.

"Because she was a _perfect_ princess. She didn't realize it, of course, but it was just her nature. She was graceful, beautiful, the very embodiment of perfection itself. And that, my dear, is what you can be too. Because, one day, you'll marry your own prince and elevate our family status just like your mother did when she married her prince."

"Wow."

"Wow indeed," Grammie laughed and kissed my head. "Sweet dreams, my love. Tomorrow I'll teach you _exactly_ how to be a princess."

* * *

There were rules. Lots of them. But I didn't care. This was what I was born into. And the more I did it, the more I realize how _good_ I was at it. I won every waltzing contest Lonnie, Jane, and I had. Magazines and tabloids said I was almost fairer then my mother. And boys fell over themselves to help me.

Grammie was right, this was in my blood.


	4. First Dance

First Dance

Spring was my favorite season. Flowers were blooming, baby animals were everywhere looking for snuggles, but most of all, I loved Cotillion. It was an annual grand ball where princes presented their ladies of the court. It was basically announcing your future engagement since it would so _humiliating_ to have to announce a new lady.

I had gone to ever Cotillion since I was born. When I was ten, Momma let me pick out my own dress. I had never more royal then that night with my pink bell-shaped skirt and golden tiara on.

The dance that year was held under a large pavilion with fairies lighting the surrounding gardens. I spent most of the night waltzing in Daddy's arms, watching the stars above. At one point, Ben and I found our way to the desert table.

"Here, Benny, your favorite," I said, handing him a peanut butter and strawberry macaron.

"Punch?" Jane offered us. She'd gotten roped into serving it with her mom again.

"Thanks, Jane." Ben took a big gulp, leaving sherbet on his upper lip. I giggled and wiped it off with a nearby napkin.

"You two are just oh so cute!" Fairy Godmother cooed as she joined Jane behind the punch table.

I curtsied (perfectly, I might add). "Thank, Ms. Godmother."

"You two would make just the most perfect couple," she giggled. "Don't you think so, Jane?"

She nodded, staring at her punch ladle. Her cheeks were pink.

Another slow song started playing and I beamed when I recognized the tune.

"_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_," I sang along.

Suddenly, Ben took my hand and led me to the dance floor. I stared into his hazel eyes, following his lead during the dance as any true princess should. As he spun me, I realized nearly everyone had stopped to watch us. I was used to people doing that (I was a princess, after all). But now they looked at me with something more then awe. Now there was respect.

I turned back to Ben and we finished our dance. As we bowed and curtsied to each other after the song finished, some people began to clap.

"You know," a woman remarked. "She'd make an excellent queen one day."

I couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night.


	5. A Beautiful Princess

A Beautiful Princess

Coming back to school after winter break was always bittersweet. On one hand, we had to be driven through the cold snow and ice and go back to homework and lectures. But on the other, we got to show off all our new winter clothes! I chose my outfit carefully, that fateful day in seventh grade. A baby pink skirt paired with a scooping neck sweater in a chilly shade of white. My pink boots came up past my knees and white socks stuck out from them. The final touch was the new makeup Momma had bought me, a pink lipstick that brought out my eyes and an alluring mascara.

Being a princess, I was used to be staring at it. It came with the territory. But everyone at school is descended from royalty or someone who _helped _royalty, so they rarely stared. Until that day.

I walked through the halls and all I remembered were eyes. Eyes following my every move. No one said anything, they just looked. I was constantly running into the bathroom to make sure I didn't have a zit or a booger hanging out of my nose.

When I got home, I went straight to my room and cried off all my mascara.

"Audrey, sweetheart, why are you cooped up in your room?" Momma asked, knocking gently on my door as she entered. When she saw my tears, she gasped and immediately hugged me. "Tell me what troubles you, my daughter, and we'll make it all better."

"Everyone…. everyone stared at me _all_ day. They didn't say anything, just _looked _at me. And they never do that at school! Do they think I'm weird now?"

Momma pushed some strands of hair off my face and snuggled up next to me. "People do lots of things for many reasons. And when they look at you, they see something to be admired. You're not weird, Audrey."

"How can I not be? I was castle-schooled until junior high, I like dancing and playing in the woods better than being in the castle, and now everyone thinks I look funny!"

"Quite the opposite, actually." We both looked up to see Grammie standing in the doorway. "Have you not noticed how beautiful you are becoming? Especially today when you decided to accent your beauty with outfits and makeup. Audrey, they did not think you strange. They thought you were stunning."

"They…did?"

"Of course, they did," Momma promised. "I'm going to go get some of those swam tarts you like so much, okay?"

As she left, Grammie took her place on my bed. "Even though you are beautiful, Audrey, you must remember it is not something to take for granted. Not everyone is born beautiful."

"That's sad."

"Indeed, it is. But you are lucky. And a princess is almost guaranteed to be beautiful. What you must do now, though, is learn to hone it. A princess's main skill is her beauty. Beauty is power."

"How do I do that?"

"I have some books for you to read but ultimately it is up to you. I only ask that you do so in a way that makes me _proud_."

"Here we are!" Momma exclaimed, bringing in a tray with a dozen tarts shaped like swans. But I could hardly focus on eating. My mind was too busy bouncing with all Grammie had said.

* * *

The next day I used Grammie's books to do my makeup. A perfect stroke of eyeliner, blush on the cheeks…it had tips and tricks for everything! The style portion was outdated, though, so I disregarded it and chose my own outfit of a pink sweater vest with a golden chain necklace and circlet.

I held my head high through the halls, smiling brightly. I began to understand that though the girls looked at me with envy, the boys looked with amazement.

When I reached my locker, I saw Ben and Chad together at their lockers near mine. I hadn't seen Ben yesterday; our schedules didn't line up. But now I could see his reaction to my improved look.

"Hi, Benny Bear," I squealed and hugged him tight. When I pulled back, he turned to look at me. This was it….!

Nothing. Eyes didn't widen, breath didn't catch, he didn't even _look _at my outfit. Grr….

"Hi Audrey. I didn't see you yesterday," he remarked.

"Guess our classes don't line up," I muttered, slamming open my locker.

"I'm going to miss having your help in Royal History. You practically know everything about it."

_A princess's main skill is her beauty. _Not her brain, which is all Ben was talking about.

"Well you know more about all the other subjects," I replied, pulling out all my textbooks. I had _so many_ this year.

A bell chimed and Ben shut his locker. "I'll see you later."

My eyes narrowed as I watched him go.

"You…you look really pretty, Audrey." I turned and saw Chad staring at my dress, eyes wider than china plates.

Well if Ben wasn't going to notice, I might as well appreciate the princes who did.

"Thank you, Chad." My eyes fell to my heavy textbooks. "Don't you hate having to carry all these books around?" I pouted, sticking out my bottom lip. It was a look I'd practiced in my mirror last night.

"I can help!" Chad quickly offered and took them out of my hands.

"How _charming _of you." Then I spun and headed to class, Chad trailing behind me.

* * *

Chad carried my books to all my classes the rest of the week, meaning he was late for nearly all of his own classes. By Friday his teachers were fed up and he was sent to detention, a rarity in all of Auradon.

As the final bell rang that day, I closed my locker door and started heading to the doors where my royal limo was waiting to take me home. But a handsome prince soon blocked my path.

"Audrey, we need to talk," Ben told me.

"Benny-bear!" I exclaimed with my most stunning smile. Even Grammie said it was perfect.

Nothing. What was _wrong_ with this boy?

"Chad's parents are coming to the school to talk to him about his detention. He's in a lot of trouble."

"Poor him," I whimpered, sticking out my bottom lip in a pout.

_'Perfect dear, don't forget to bat your eyes. You really are my granddaughter.'_

"Audrey, Chad told me he was carrying your books all week. That's why he was late, because of _you_."

Was…was Ben _accusing _me?

"How dare you!" I exclaimed. Ben jumped in shock and I corrected my tone instantly. "I…I mean, he was just helping me. Won't his parents be proud of their prince helping a princess?"

"That doesn't mean you can use people Audrey!" Ben argued. "Look, you're one of my best friends. But I don't think what you're doing is okay. So you better apologize to Chad."

"Or what?"

_'Never demand more of your prince then you should. And _never_ argue with him.'_

"Or I'll tell Headmistress Blue Fairy. And _you'll_ get detention."

I fainted in shock, and fell to the ground, seeing nothing but black.

* * *

"Fainting was very clever of you," Grammie said as she fussed over me after I explained why I had to be carried out of the school to my limo by Ben. "But now you have to apologize to Chad and admit your wrongs, something a princess should never have to do!"

"I'm sorry," I blubbered, crying into my pillow. "I…I just wanted Ben to notice me. And now he thinks I'm _mean_!"

"No, no, dear," Grammie clucked, sitting on my bed. "He doesn't think you're mean. Or at least he won't when we're done."

"Huh?"

"I'll show you _exactly _what to do. And Ben won't be able to resist you, I promise."

* * *

I was early to school, dashing inside as soon as they opened the doors. It was Monday so Belle would be helping in the library. Which meant Ben would be here very soon.

It didn't take long for me to set everything up, not with twenty servants at my command. I shooed them away just as Ben entered the library (Grammie had asked Belle to wait outside ahead of time).

"Audrey? What are you-?" Ben gaped when he saw me standing amongst the stacks of books, under rows and rows of twinkling fairy lights I'd hung from the ceiling.

"Benny-boo, I am so sorry for what I did. You were right, I should've made sure Chad got to class on time too, especially since he was helping me. I wasn't very thoughtful. But I'm here to make amends!" I recited, making sure to tear up.

_'Never underestimate the power of a single tear, Audrey dear.'_

"What are you…?"

"Come on!" I grabbed his hand and tugged him back into the stacks of books, through the maze of shelves, until we reached a small reading nook in the bay window, two chairs sitting at a small table which was now covered in Ben's favorite scones and a pot of tea.

"Wow, Audrey, this is…"

"It's all your favorites: peanut butter cookies, jelly scones, peach tarts, even peppermint tea! I wanted to show you how kind I can be. Please, Benny. Please forgive me." Bat the eyelashes, single tear…

And he melted just like Grammie predicted.

"Of course I forgive you, Audrey," Ben assured me and hugged me tightly. My heart soared.

Yes, yes, yes!

"Shall we?" he asked, pulling apart, gesturing to the table. I did a small curtsy and he led me over to the table.

Grammie was right. Beauty was _power_. And I intended to use it.


	6. Crush

**This chapter is from Jane's perspective. I'll write a mirror one from Audrey's perspective soon but I first wanted to post this one. I really loved from Jane's POV, she's such a fun character. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it!**

* * *

Crush

What if he didn't like it? What if he thought I was weird? What if I was an idiot? What if he did like it? What if he liked _me_? What if he was my prince? What if I didn't get a prince? What if I could be a princess? What if? What if? What if?

I stared up at my blue canopy. It was starting to sag and show some wear and tear. But I couldn't bear to get rid of it, not after how much I had begged Mom for it back when I was in preschool and I'd seen Audrey's canopy bed at a sleepover.

Why was this so hard? I wouldn't even see Ben for three months after today. He may never get the chance to tell me how he feels…

Ugh! I slammed a spare pillow against my face. I should have never written that poem! But what I really never should have done was partner up with Ben in the first place…

* * *

_ "And what we'll be doing this week is researching a magical plant in the Enchanted Greenhouse," Ms. Rosetta told us from the front of the classroom. I couldn't really see her from the back of the classroom because she was a two-inch-tall fairy, but she was very loud, so I had no problems hearing her. "Partner with someone you haven't partnered with before and pick a plant to research!"_

_ Everyone began talking to their friends, making plans, laughing at inside jokes._

_ "Hey, Lonnie, do you want to…?" I drifted off as the girl in front of me turned, making her pity face. I saw it a lot. _

_ "Sorry, I already asked Ally. She's wicked smart, after all," Lonnie told me._

_ "I am not wicked!" Ally exclaimed._

_Lonnie turned back to reassure her while I restarted my search of the room. But everyone was already paired up. Like always. Fine, I'd do it myself. Maybe Mom knew some good plants I could study. I'd ask her at dinner. _

"_Hey, do you have a partner?"_

_I turned to my left and nearly fell over. Prince Ben, who had crept in late after a dentist appointment, was here. Asking me. To be his partner!_

"_Uh…really? I mean, sure! If you're sure, that is, of course," I stuttered, hands shaking. Gosh, his eyes were breathtaking. Like, literally, I could _not_ breath!_

_Ben just smiled (Cinderella's slippers, he was even more handsome with a smile…). "Great. Got any ideas for what plant to research?"_

_The list blurred in front of my eyes. "Uh…what about this one?" I pointed at a random part of the page._

"_Holy oak? That sounds cool."_

_The bell rang, saving me from blubbering through more words._

"_We can make our plan tomorrow. See you around, Jane." Then he was gone. And I was left wondering why my heart was racing._

* * *

He was so nice. That was one of the things I loved about him. Maybe he wouldn't laugh in my face. Maybe he wouldn't rip it to shreds. Maybe he'd realize he liked me the same way and we could…

"Goodness, child, isn't that enough cereal?" Mom exclaimed, taking the box of Fairy-O's from me. My bowl was overflowing with the pink cereal, many falling off the table and onto our wooden floor.

Mom and I lived in a small cottage next the Auradon Prep, the high school I would be attending this fall. I was trying to convince her to let me board at the school like the other kids, but she was still on the fence about it.

"Well, last day of school. Are you excited?" Mom asked me, sipping a mug of hot coco with sprinkles. A matching one sat in front of me.

"I guess," I muttered, spooning cereal into my mouth. If I sat here any longer, I'd crack and tell her everything. And I did _not_ want Mom's help with this. Not since she'd just give me another lecture about being an independent woman, not a princess stuck in a tower. Those were the _worst_.

"Any big party plans for tonight?"

"No."

"Well maybe you should invite some girls over. I can make my spinach pinwheels."

"It's fine, Mom. I gotta get going." I quickly stood up and nearly dropped my bowl into the sink. It was early but I that might be better. Give me more time to work up my courage.

"Oh, okay. Well, have fun!" Mom yelled out the door as I started the walk to school. I didn't get a flashy limo entrance like the royals. Like Ben…

* * *

_The next day, as I was walking to school because 'walking strengthens legs and promotes exercise' (thanks Mom…), I passed Ben as he was climbing out of his royal blue van. It had tinted windows and was flanked by at least two guards, but he didn't seem to notice. Instead, he said hi to nearly everyone he saw, his smile reflecting the sunshine, every hair in the perfect place._

_ I couldn't stop staring._

_ "Hey, Jane!" he greeted me, his dimples showing from his wide smile. _

_ "Hi…hi, Ben. How ar-are you?" Why were my hands shaking?_

_ "I'm excited to start our project in science. See you then!" _

_ He walked away, continuing to greet everyone. But I was watching him, not believing that he'd actually spoken to me. No one did, at least not any of the royals. And Ben was _the_ royal. And he said hi to _me_._

Everyone was busy signing yearbooks and jotting down summer addresses by the time I got to school. I pushed through the throngs, smiling at people who wished me a good summer (a whole whopping two people), and froze in front of his locker.

This was it, my big moment.

Come on Jane, just do it. Do it. Do it!

I stumbled away, heading to homeroom.

Coward.

_"According to this, druids live in holy oaks. They tend to sacred groves of them and they're often used to protect people," Ben read from a textbook as we studied in the library. I'd been rereading the same passage for nearly fifteen minutes at this point._

_ "Should-should we maybe write a paper on that? Interview a-a-a druid?" I stuttered, my shaking hand gripping my pencil to take notes._

_ "What if we did something different," Ben suggested. _

_ I was nodding before he finished. Honestly, I probably would have swam to the Isle of the Lost if he wanted to. _

_ "We could take a branch of the holy oak and wear it during the week. If it helps us, then we'll know it's really protective. We could even get together on the weekend and do some risky things and see if the oak works then."_

_ "Together? Sure, yes, great."_

_ "You can come over Saturday, Mom loves watching me work on school work," Ben laughed, shoving his books into his bag. "See you later."_

* * *

The teachers didn't teach today. Instead, we played games like trivia or pick-a-princess (which was basically heads-up-seven-up but the royals liked the idea of being important). I didn't participate or focus on anything. I was counting down the seconds in every class till the break when I would go back to Ben's locker, stare at it, and walk away.

Right before lunch, I was back in front of the blue locker, staring at the slots, trying to summon my courage, when a fruity smelling princess ran into me.

"Sorry!" I gasped as I was knocked into the lockers.

"Oh, Jane, I didn't see you," Audrey apologized (I think; it didn't sound like an apology).

"Are-are you heading to lunch?"

"It is lunch time," she laughed, flipping her hair.

Gosh, she had great hair. She was literally perfect and, sadly, the future girlfriend of Ben. They'd been born nearly a week apart and had been inseparable ever since. She would make a great queen, all noble and friendly smiles.

But maybe Ben didn't like perfect. Maybe he liked girls who were different, girls who liked books like his mother, girls who were quieter but still worth knowing, girls like…

"What are you doing over here anyway? Isn't your locker in Dinglehopper Hall?"

My eyes darted to Ben's locker but quickly returned to Audrey and her crinkled, confused, perfectly plucked, brows.

"I…I…I was just, uh, just wandering…around. It is our last, er, our last day here. I wanted to…say goodbye?

Was I lying now? People in Aurdaon didn't lie, girls who were worthy of Ben didn't _lie_! My head was spinning.

"Of course." Audrey's smile was pale pink and perfect. So _perfect_. Why couldn't I have been born beautiful? "Have a great time."

She was gone with a swish of her hair and a few clips of her kitten heels. My heart was hammering out of her chest and I knew I couldn't give Ben my poem not now. Maybe not ever…

* * *

_ "Sorry about my Mom, she's kind of into guests," Ben apologized as we settled in at a table in his courtyard. His palace was so big, I felt like a very small, but very lucky, ant._

_ "It's okay, I love cookies," I replied. The buffet Belle had provided had had every dessert a person could want, but I was too nervous to eat much. "So…how was your week with the oak?"_

_ He pulled the branch out of his pocket. "Pretty good. I didn't have many accidents in Track and Shield but I don't know if that was the oak or just the fact that we had maps for our gymnastics unit. What about you?"_

_ My oak already had little grooves from where I'd rubbed it whenever I got anxious. "Nothing out of the ordinary."_

_ "Maybe we just don't have very dangerous lives."_

_ "Maybe," I laughed in agreement. He laughed with me and my heart glowed._

_ "Well, then let's do some dangerous stuff!"_

_ We climbed a super long rope (well, Ben did. I just swung on it), jumped off a set of stairs, and climbed a rock wall. Ben did everything amazingly, while I stumbled through every obstacle. _

_Our last challenge was leaping over a river in woods behind the castle. Ben cleared it easily, landing on the other side barely even losing his balance. _

"_Your turn!" he called. _

_I nodded, squatted low, and jumped…!_

_Straight into a rock. My foot sank into the water and my shins banged against the stone that sat right in the middle of the river. I fell back, my butt hitting the bottom of the very shallow river, soaking my pastel skirt. _

"_Jane!" Ben quickly leaped into the river. "Are you okay?"_

"_I…I guess that proves it. Holy oak doesn't really work," I tried to laugh but my voice cracked as I finished, wincing at my bleeding shins. Tears were peaking out of my eyes, but I didn't want to further embarrass myself._

"_Let me help you." Ben pulled me onto the bank, so I was sitting on the grass. Now that I was out of the water, my shins were becoming scarlet very fast. Ben watched the wound gush for a moment before he scooped me up, holding me bridal style. _

_My heart stopped. _

"_Don't worry, my mom's really good at first aid," he promised, heading back to the castle. _

"_You…you don't have to…"_

"_It's not far and I don't want you getting hurt anymore," Ben assured me. "Besides, it was my idea to do this dumb experiment."_

"_No, it wasn't dumb. I'm just clumsy."_

"_I'm really sorry, Jane." He looked so sad._

"_It's okay, I promise. Thank you for helping me."_

"_Anytime."_

* * *

The bell rang and I was headed to my last class of the day. It was now or never. Rose Hall was empty, and I was staring at the locker again. If I didn't make my decision soon, I was going to be late for class.

Come on, Jane. You can do it. Just slip the paper into the slot. Just put it in the locker. Come on, Jane!

I swallowed the huge knot in my throat, pulled the wrinkled paper out of my pocket, and shoved it into the locker. Then I ran into the girls' room to nearly throw up with fear.

I never did make it to my last class.

* * *

_"They're might be a scar, but you'll be fine," Belle assured me. "Ben, you really shouldn't go into those woods anymore. Bad things still happen in Auradon sometimes."_

_ "I know," Ben muttered. "I'm really sorry, Jane."_

_ "It's okay," I promised._

_ "Your mother should be here to pick you up soon." Belle patted my shoulder and left the parlor where everything was soft and cushioned. I would say I was my favorite room in the palace, but I'd thought that about nearly every room._

_ "I am sorry. I wanted to give you this as an apology." Ben dropped something into my hand._

_ "Your oak branch?"_

_ "I figured if anyone deserved and needed extra protection, it would be you," he explained, staring at me through his long brown hair. My heart fluttered and my lips parted. "That way you can always be safe."_

_ "Thank…thank you," I gasped out. _

_ Ben smiled at me for a moment and I nearly leaned forward, ready to capitalize on the moment. But just then, Belle walked back in._

_ "Jane, your mother's here!"_

_ What was I going to do now?_

* * *

As I headed out of the school, ready to walk all the way home, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, do you have any _oak_?" a seventh grader asked.

"Huh?"

"No, she's too _broke_," their friend laughed.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no…

I ran back into the building, realizing every eye was on me. Something I had dreamed about but now it made me sick to my stomach.

There, on the school announcement board, was my poem to Ben tacked on the wall, with a laughing face and the word weirdo scrawled across the top.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no…

Tears were welling in my eyes and I choked back sobs. I'd given this to Ben. Would he have…? No, he couldn't have. Could he?

"Tough blow, Jane," Audrey simpered from my side, patting my arm. "But I suppose you had to find out some way."

"Wha…what?" I blubbered.

Audrey's lip formed a perfect pout. "Ben needs a princess, a real one, not a girl who writes silly poetry and collects _sticks_. He doesn't like you. He was just being nice."

"Bu-bu-but…"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but it's over. Your…a _weirdo_," she whispered, as if it were a secret. Which it wasn't. Everyone knew and now everyone would remember this dumb poem and how I, Jane, the clutsy girl who couldn't jump over a stupid _river_ had fallen in love with an impossible boy.

I ripped the poem off the wall (though I was sure it was all over the internet by now) and ran all the way home. Mom was still at the high school, so I slumped onto the living room couch and stared at the inky words.

_Mirror, mirror, on the wall_

_Who is the kindest prince of all?_

_With heart purer than gold _

_Who helps both the old_

_And those who are too clumsy for their own good_

_Who gives gifts of wood of oak_

_And helps the girl nearly broke_

_How could I be so lucky to have caught his eye_

_When every other prince just passes me by_

_Mirror, mirror, on the wall_

_Tell him thank you from me to he_

_For being the first to see something worth a hello_

_And one more thing_

_Tell him what I would say if I could stand tall_

_I like you, Prince Ben_

_And I wish you would look my way again_

They were right. I _was_ a weirdo. And that would be what I would carry with me into high school. Great…


	7. Competition

Competition

"Hi, Benny-boo."

Ben was sitting at the center lunch table with the other princes. He turned while the others kept playing stone-sword-scroll and flinging princess peas at each other. Such _boys_.

"Hey Audrey. How are you?"

"Great. So, you ready to plan our summer vacations? Momma's thinking Camelot Heights but I would love to visit Neverland again. What about you?"

Every year our families got together for a brunch before summer vacation to plan our summer trips together. We had ice cream sundaes and would throw darts at maps to find new places to visit. It was one of my favorite summer traditions.

"Actually, I have a project to finish on Saturday. I thought my mom already told your family," Ben replied, tilting his head like he did when he was confused.

Maybe Belle had and Momma forgot to tell me. Or maybe Belle had gotten distracted by a good book again. That was fine, there was plenty of Saturdays left before summer vacation.

"What's the project?" I asked, sinking gracefully into an empty seat. Chad misfired a spoonful of peas, he was too busy staring at me.

"Just something for science. Jane's coming over and we're going to experiment with holy oak," he answered, opening his pudding cup.

"Jane?" She'd gotten weird since junior high started, too awkward, too bumbling, too _different_. I hadn't hung out with her in years and I thought Ben felt the same. After all, royalty shouldn't hang out with commoners too much. Grammie taught me that.

"Yeah, she didn't have a partner so I thought we could work together." Oh, he was being nice. "She's actually really smart. I missed hanging out with her; shame she got so busy with school and everything."

"Yes, a shame," I muttered, staring at my fresh manicure. "Maybe I can visit you after?"

"Sure! Maybe we could all hang out together," Ben suggested, his smile stretching across his face.

"Definitely," I lied with a matching smile.

* * *

Saturday arrived and I took my pink stretch limo all the way to Ben's palace. It was a gorgeous place, shimmering in the sun, flowers always blooming. Auradon was beautiful, yes, but this castle was the most stunning place in all the land.

"Prince Ben is out in the woods with Miss. Jane, Your Highness," Cogsworth told me as he led me through the halls. "Would you like some tea as you wait for them to return?"

"No, I'll just go surprise him now," I replied and prance outside.

A stone path led into the woods and the minute I started upon it, I felt calmer. The woods were my mother's haven and mine as well. Squirrels scurried down branches to say hello, birds serenaded me as I passed, and foxes smiled up at me from their dens. Everywhere else everyone was expecting me to be a perfect princess and become the perfect queen. But here I could just be me, Audrey.

"I'm really sorry, Jane."

I jumped and leaped behind tree. Coming down the path, towards me, was Ben _holding_ Jane. What on earth…?

"It's okay, I promise. Thank you for helping me," Jane replied. Her legs looked injured but the way she was looking at Ben…that wasn't a way friends looked at each other.

"Anytime," Ben promised as he passed my hiding place. His face…he only looked at one other person like that. _Me_.

Looked like I had some competition.

* * *

"Audrey, hey," Ben said as he came up to me on Monday by my locker. "What happened to you on Saturday? Cogsworth said you came but left right away."

I shut my locker, stifling the urge to slam it. "I was going to surprise you in the woods, but I scraped my knee on a loose stone. And you were so busy with Jane, so I decided to let you two have."

"You could have joined us. I was looking forward to seeing you." His eyes were so sincere. I loved that Ben never lied; he was always so transparent. Made my job so much easier.

"We can get together this Saturday, then. We still have a _whole_ summer to plan, after all," I giggled. Ben smiled back at me.

"See you then."

Ben walked away as I watched on. Everything was back on track.

* * *

The rest of school went smoothly. I nailed my Royal History final and the Blue Fairy Headmistress said I was a model princess, a perfect fit for my future throne. On the last day, I signed every yearbook I could find, left lipstick stains on all the prince's pages, and wished everyone a great summer.

On the way to lunch, after I stopped at Mrs. Fitzherbert's class to give her a hand made gift, I spotted Jane staring at Ben's locker. What was she doing?

I strutted past her, smacking my shoulder against her. She fell back against the lockers and I let myself smile just a bit at her shocked face.

"Sorry!" she gasped.

"Oh, Jane, I didn't see you," I simpered, smirking slightly.

"Are-are you heading to lunch?" Her hands were shaking, she seemed so nervous. I couldn't remember the last time I'd talked to Jane. Maybe it was back in sixth grade?

"It is lunch time," I laughed, flipping my hair. "What are you doing over here anyway? Isn't your locker in Dinglehopper Hall?"

Her eyes darted to Ben's locker but quickly returned to me. Her worried eyes were clearly hoping I hadn't noticed so I just crinkled my brows.

"I…I…I was just, uh, just wandering…around. It is our last, er, our last day here. I wanted to…say goodbye?"

What a stupid lie. She had no grace, no poise. There was no way she could handle being in my world anymore. She wasn't fit for royalty.

"Of course," I replied, smiling brightly. It wasn't time to call her out, not yet. "Have a great time."

I clipped away, balancing perfectly on my heels, formulating my plan and trying to guess what Jane was up to.

* * *

On the way to my last class of the day, I wandered back into Rose Hall where Ben's locker was. I paused around a corner, watching it. There, as the hall cleared, was Jane. She stopped in front of his locker, stared at it for a really long time. Then she pushed a paper into the slot and ran to the bathroom.

Once she was gone, I walked up to the locker. Luckily, Ben and I had swapped combos in case either one of us were sick (as if _I_ got sick). 67-02-45 and it sprang opened. There, resting at the bottom of the locker, was a wrinkled folded paper. I quickly grabbed it and headed to my last class.

Once seated, I unfolded the paper, ignoring our teacher, and read the poem written on it. It was sappy and cliché and totally lame. And it was signed by _Jane_! Who knew how Ben would react when he saw this? He already said he missed her and if Jane became his girlfriend before I did, I would lose _everything_. Grammie would be so disappointed in me…

I needed to ensure he reacted correctly.

I pulled my only black pen out of my bag and scribble across the top of the page. Then I raised my hand.

"Mr. Thatch, can I go to the restroom?" I asked.

"Oh, of course, Audrey!" he exclaimed, jumping up from his reading. His idea of a lecture was reading his notebooks about Atlantis. It was _so_ boring.

In the commons area there was a huge board full of announcement. I crumpled someone's ad for a tutor and replaced it with Jane's poem.

Now I just had to wait for the bell to ring.

* * *

The poem spread faster than Elsa's ice magic. Every princess had it re-shared on her social media and all the princes were making jokes about oaks and saying hello. I resisted a smirk as Jane walked through the halls, not realizing everyone was laughing at her. Then she ran to the announcement board and found what had finally ruined her.

"Tough blow, Jane," I simpered, walking up to her. I patted her arm in sympathy. "But I suppose you had to find out some way."

"Wha…what?" she blubbered. Snot was bubbling out of her nose and her eyes were red as they shed tear after tear. She'd _clearly_ never learned how to pretty cry, and it was making it harder for me to fake sympathy.

"Ben needs a princess, a real one, not a girl who writes silly poetry and collects sticks. He doesn't like you. He was just being nice."

"Bu-bu-but…"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but it's over. You're…a weirdo," I whispered, watching Jane's face crumble. It was hard to see, if I'm being honest, watching her lose something she thought she could have. But everyone already knew that it was mine and she was a fool to try and mess with it.

She ripped the poem off the wall and ran out of school, laughter chasing her down the sidewalk.

"What was that all about?"

I spun around to see Ben standing behind me, looking bewildered.

"Jane wrote you a poem and some meanie put it on the school board for everyone to laugh at. Poor Jane," I explained, pouting my lips.

"Jane wrote a poem? For me?"

"It was very sappy. And now its all over the internet for people to laugh at. But she sort of had this coming."

"What?" Ben looked shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Benny-boo," I giggled, placing my hand on his arm, "you're a _prince_. Jane's a sweet girl but not worthy of a prince. She would look _awful_ in a crown, after all. And you need someone who will elevate you. Someone who's a perfect princess."

Ben pressed his lips together, looking at the doors Jane had fled through. Had I overdone it? Underdone it? Oh, what if Ben really _did _like Jane? I would lose everything! Grammie might disown me!

"I hope she wasn't hurt too bad," Ben eventually said, looking back at me. "Are…are you ready for our summer?"

Victory! "Of course." I hooked my arm through Ben's and we walked out of the school together, ready for our future.


	8. Cheerleading Tryouts

Cheerleading Tryouts

"Audrey, it's Friday night. What are you doing home again?" Grammie asked me as she entered our grand library. I sat around a table with Momma and Daddy, watching them play chess. Momma was secretly a whiz at the game.

"Let her alone," Mom," Momma laughed, taking Daddy's rook.

"A princess should be out and about, making things _happen_," Grammie protested, sitting at the table with us.

"Audrey can do that when she's grown, she's only fourteen."

I just moodily crossed my arms.

"What happened to your sleepovers with Lonnie and Jane?" Grammie kept going, ignoring Momma.

"Lonnie's at some sports camp and Jane's popularity's _gone_ after the whole love poem incident. Not ever her mother's reputation could save her."

"A good lesson to every royal to be." Grammie eyed me over a cup of tea, making me sit up straighter.

"Mother," Momma huffed. "Audrey will always be loved, no matter _what _she does."

"Of course, dear, she'll be loved by _us_. But what of Ben? Why are you not with him?"

"He's practicing tourney at Chad's. _Again_."

"Ah. I understand now. You are losing your prince to his friends."

"Mother!"

"All he does is chase that dumb ball around like a dog, talking about kill zones and strategies!" I exclaimed, beyond frustrated. I mean, my father fought a _dragon_. And all my prince did was run around till he was all sweaty!

"The key is simple, my sweet. You must have adjacent interests while also demonstrating you are not bothered by his indifference."

"Huh?"

Grammie raised a penciled brow. "Find a way for him to notice you during this 'tourney.' Like Ariel did when she ventured to land."

Except I wasn't a mermaid who could suddenly gain legs. I was a fourteen-year-old girl, about to start my first year of high school without a prince running to me day and night.

* * *

"Oh! Audrey, hi!" Lonnie exclaimed, waving through the crowd surging into Auradon Prep on our first day of classes. My parents had moved me into my dorm yesterday and I'd spent the whole evening scheming how to make Ben notice me.

"I have so much to tell you about Power Princess camp," Lonnie rambled, hugging me. "We climbed a mountain and rowed across the Yellow River. And then we…"

I tuned her out, scanning the halls. There! I left Lonnie mid-sentence and headed for a set of lockers.

"Benny Bear, how _are_ you?" I giggled, hugging him from behind.

"Hi Audrey," he said once we broke apart. "I'm good. How was your summer?"

"Oh, you know, spa trips and parades…the usual."

"Hey Ben," Chad greeted as he walked up to us, his eyes widening when he saw me. "Hi…hi Audrey."

"Chad." I gave him a nod, but my focus was on Ben. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch together. I found a really pretty spot in the gardens and…"

But Ben had that look in his eye he had when his mom said I couldn't sleep over when we were seven.

"I'm sorry Audrey, but Chad, the boys, and I are going to take our to-go. Tourney tryouts are this Saturday and we _really _want to make the team."

"Oh."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's fine," I forced out, smiled, and spun away, flicking my hair so a cloud of perfume was left.

Stupid tourney, stupid Chad, stupid boys!

"Audrey, hey!" a chipper voice called. Ada, a ginger princess, daughter of Anna, was tacking a up a poster in a plum dress embroidered with green vines and yellow flowers. "I forgot you were a freshman this year."

"Hello Ada," I sighed, walking over.

Ada was two years older than me, and though we'd never really been friends, we were friendly with each other. Ada also never had to try to keep up a perfect princess image. Her mother had made everyone love her with her trademark clumsiness and, as a result, Ada didn't feel the need to practice waltzing with books on her head. Though, mostly thanks to her dad's genetics, she was only clumsy when tired.

"Great seeing you, Ada, but I should really get going. I need to-"

"Before you go, you should _really _sign up for tryouts!" Ada interrupted, handing me a royal blue pen on a cord tied to the poster.

"Tryouts?"

"For cheerleading. I'm a shoe-in for captain next year."

I took a moment to actually look at the poster. Every where you looked, there were girls in preppy skirts flipping and spinning. My hand traced a picture of them on a sports field.

"Do you cheer at tourney games?"

"Of course!" Ada laughed. "The crowds _loved _our Rapunzel Tower formation. Plus, we go to _all_ the after parties with the team."

My smile was back as I signed my name. "Count me in!"

* * *

I practiced every night, mirroring the video that had been sent to all the hopefuls. It was surprisingly easy, similar to the hip-hop dances Lonnie and I used to learn during our sleepovers.

But on the day of the audition, I found this was not going to be as easy as I'd dreamed.

"We're only taking one underclassman and one upperclassman," Ada announced as we lined up on the field in the early morning sun. "We don't have room for second best here. You'll get ready in the locker room first; we have some spare uniforms. Good luck!"

I scanned the cluster of underclassmen as we got ready. How could I better my odds?

"Hey, Anxelin, is your skirt a bit tight?" I asked her, lunging.

"Not really." She was one of the twin daughters of Rapunzel. You could always tell her apart from Ruby by their hair. Her sister's long ginger locks left the room ten minutes after she did, while Anxelin had a reasonable length of white blonde hair.

"I think I'm going to try to stretch it out a bit."

I walked to the center of the room and smirked as I slid into a perfect split. A few freshmen gawked.

"No, still too tight." I stood and lifted my leg into the air, my foot level with my head. "Almost." One glance behind me, then I jumped into a triple back spring. My smile was huge as I snapped my head up. "Perfect!"

Ninety percent of the underclassmen fled. Perfect.

When we traipsed back onto the field, the squad stared at our shrunken group.

"Where are the others?" Ada askes while the upperclassmen headed to the other side for separate auditions. Only Anxelin and I were left the underclassmen auditions. Easy.

"Must've chickened out, I guess," I said with a shrug.

Ada regarded us a moment more before she started. "We'll begin with the dance routine we sent you earlier. Normally we'd eliminate people after…I guess if we can't decide, we'll move onto tricks."

Spell Me Maybe began playing form a cheerleader's phone and Anexlin and I began. My blood was pumping, people were smiling…I was finding I actually _liked _cheerleading.

"So spell me maybe," the song finished and Anexlin sucked in a breath. I'd been so focused on me, I hadn't noticed how she had done.

Ada exchanged looks with the squad. "So…I think we'll move onto tricks?"

Hmph. Not as easy as I thought.

Anexlin flipped down the track as if she were being carried by fairy wings. My face neutral but inside I was seething. How had I not known she was this good?

"Audrey, your turn," Ada prompted.

I held my head high as I walked to my starting point. Then I flipped and jumped and tumbled as much as I could. But no one applauded once I was done. Instead, they all looked uneasy.

"The only other is the cheers," Ada sighed. "You both wrote your own, right?" We nodded in unison. "Let's hear 'em, then."

I let Anexlin go first; I wanted to end with a bang!

"Auradon Prep let's represent! Full of heart and full of pep! Yep! Yep!"

I smirked. This I _knew _I could beat.

"Audrey, your turn."

_Clap, clap_ "You see us coming, our swords drawn." _Clap, clap_. "You see us rising like the dawn." _Clap. _"Better run for cover, better run and hide." _Clap, clap_. "Before we wash you away just like the tide." _Clap. _"Auradon knights, we're shining bright, full of might, putting up the fight!"

The cheerleaders beamed at me. "Welcome to the squad."

* * *

As I left the locker room, cheer bag and pompoms in hand, I passed the boys headed to try out for tourney.

"Audrey?" Ben said. "What are you doing here?"

"I made the cheer squad," I replied, showing off my pompoms. "I'll be cheering you on during your games."

"Congrats. But I have to make the team first," he laughed.

"You'll be great. But just in case." I kissed him quick on the cheek. "Good luck."

Then I pranced away, pretending not to notice him staring after me.


	9. How Do You Know?

**Hi again. Had some spare time and wrote this story. This one is from Ben's point of view and how he comes to the decision to date Audrey. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

How Do You Know?

Snow fell outside the windows and I burrowed deeper into my blankets. Winter break and I had really needed it. High school was much different then middle school. Mom sat across the library, organizing some books she was donating to the local orphanage.

"Mom?" I called to her, closing my book on tourney strategies.

"Yes, Benny?"

"Um, how did you know that you, uh, that you and Dad, I mean…" My face heated up and I suddenly couldn't meet her eyes.

I heard her footsteps on the plush carpet and then felt her sit next to me on the window seat I was snuggled up on.

"How did I know that I loved your dad?" she asked. I just nodded. "Well, it took a while. You've heard our story, after all."

"But how did you know _know_?"

"Well, I knew when he was…when he was shot, I suppose." I felt Mom start to shake. "I saw him fall and I was filled with such fear. I was forced to face the idea of living without him and I…I just couldn't. I knew I always wanted him in my life and the idea of him dying…it hurt."

"I'm glad Dad's okay."

Mom smiled softly at me. "Me too. Now, what's this all about? Do you love someone, Ben?"

"I…I…" My cheeks were red again. "I don't know."

"Well, it never hurts to ask her how she feels. And these days you two can date first to find out if you really love her."

"But what if she ends up hating me?"'

"Sometimes love is worth the risk."

Mom stood up and walked back to her books while I stared out at the snow. Was possible love worth this risk?

* * *

Every afternoon this winter break, I'd helped Dad in his office, reading decrees, making notes to improve them, suggesting budget changes, any small task that would prepare me for ruling one day.

"Benjamin, honestly, this is the third time you've misspelled Auradon in this official speech!" Dad roared as he proofread my work. "It's the name of our _kingdom_ for godmother's sake. How do you expect anyone to take you seriously if you can't spell the name of this land?"

"I'm sorry, sir, I've just got a lot on my mind and I guess I'm…I'm distracted," I blurted out. Making mistakes made me nervous, especially since I knew I _had_ to get this right one day.

"Distracted by what?"

"I…I don't…"

"If you don't figure it out, you'll keep making mistakes. That's why I have your mother, to talk things through so I can get back to my job."

"Is that the only reason you married her?"

As soon as I asked that I regretted it. Dad's face crumpled into a scowl and his canine teeth looked extra pointy.

"I'm…I'm sorry, sir…I just…"

"I married your mother because I love her very much," he said very slowly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really confused."

"On why I married your mother?"

"No, I know you two love each other. I just…I don't know how you can know if you're someone's true love. Or if their yours."

Dad's face suddenly turned into a giant grin. "Ah, so you're distracted by _girl_ trouble! Marvelous!"

"What?"

"Honestly, I wondered if you'd ever like her, son. You've never asked me for help. Well, I suppose you wouldn't need to, you two already fit so well!"

"Dad I don't…I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"Princes Audrey, of course! She is the girl you're thinking about, isn't she?"

"Of…of course. Yeah, definitely."

"Marvelous! You two have been close since you were babies, your mother and I always figured you two would end up together."

"You think she's my true love?"

"I think she certainly could be. Why don't you take her on a few dates, see how it goes?"

"But how do I know if I love her?"

"You're fourteen, Ben. Love will come eventually. For now, just see if you _like _dating her."

I was getting so frustrated, no answer seemed to help. Audrey wouldn't get shot, this was Auradon after all, and Dad wasn't being helpful either.

"How do I know _that_?"

"Well do you think she's attractive?"

"She is very beautiful." Everyone at school agreed on that. If I had to listen to Chad go on and on about her hair one more time…

"And you like spending time with her, don't you?"

"She's my friend, of course I-"

"Then ask her on a date! Go, take the rest of the day off, plan something spectacular! I insist."

"Thank…thank you, sir," I said then dashed off. But my head was spinning worse than before!

* * *

_I coughed as I stumbled down the dirty alley way. Graffiti littered the walls and soot covered children slept in the gutters. _

_ Where was I?_

_ A hand suddenly touched my waist and I spun around to see a purple haired girl holding my wallet. Her green eyes glittered with mischief and I felt my heart rate speed up. But for some reason I wasn't scared._

_ "Where are we?"_

_ She just winked and ran back the way she came. As she left, I felt my fear come back._

_ "Wait!" I called after her, trying to run forward but it felt like I was running through sludge. "Wait, please! Wait!"_

* * *

My eyes flashed open and I sat straight up, my sheets soaked with sweat. It had been a dream. Another one.

I groaned and flopped back into my bed. This was the third dream this week about the strange purple haired girl. Problem was, I'd never met her, and I had no idea where she was. No place in Auradon looked like that.

I turned over and my eyes fell on a picture resting on my nightstand. Queen Aurora had given it to me for my tenth birthday, a framed picture of Audrey and I at a cotillion when we were very little. Audrey was wearing her pink dress and I had a tiny golden crown in my hands, part of the goody bags they'd given to the kids. I remembered putting it on her head and how all the parents called us the little king and queen.

That memory always made me smile.

I didn't know how to find that purple haired girl, but I knew how to find Audrey. And that everyone already thought we were true loves.

Everyone couldn't be wrong…. could they?


	10. The Beginning of Happily Ever After

The Beginning of Happily Ever After

* * *

High school was everything I'd dreamed and more. I was the only freshmen on the cheer team and was already better than some _juniors_. I'd aced all my classes and already been asked to the spring formal by no less then eight boys. No princes, sadly, but I was hopeful.

The only thing that wasn't perfect was my relationship status. I was still single. Plenty of other girls my age had already went on dates and broken up with boyfriends just to get back together with them the next week. I told myself this was okay, that I wasn't like the other girls. There was only one boy for me, and we wouldn't go through the silly breaking up and getting back together. But it still made me feel a teeny bit left out.

After winter break, I was sitting at the princess table during lunch, listening to the older girls talk about the upcoming yearly cotillion. I suggested dress styles for them, and they even recommended I try something other then pink. Which I would agree with expect pink's sort of my thing.

After lunch I felt a hand tap on my shoulder. Ben stood next to me, looking rather bashful. He hadn't hit his growth spurt yet, so we were still the same height. It worried me; how would our pictures look?

"Hey Audrey."

"Ben. Hi, how was your break? I heard you made the R.O.A.R team, congratulations."

"Thanks." His cheeks were an adorable shade of pink. "So, uh, I was wondering. Are you busy tonight?"

I swear, my heart skipped a beat. "Not at all."

"Would you like to go on a, um, a date? Tonight? I can pick you up at your room at seven, I planned this whole surprise…," he drifted off, looking so scared.

Which I suppose is good. Grammie always said boys enjoyed the chase.

"I would love to."

"Great." Ben's smile was small, but I chalked up to nerves. "I'll see you tonight."

As I walked to my next class, I had to refrain from jumping up and down like an idiot. I had a date! I had a _date_!

* * *

I fixed my makeup eight times. I tried on 14 outfits. I hadn't eaten any lunch, my stomach was tied up into too many knots. The carpet in my room felt thinner after all my pacing.

This was it. The moment I'd worked my whole life for. The start of my happily ever after.

Why was I sweating so much?!

The clock said I still had another thirty minutes, so I called Grammie. She had said this was the year I needed to learn how to be independent, but I was starting to shake. I needed her.

"Hello, Audrey darling?" Grammie said as she picked up.

"Grammie!" I gasped in relief. "I did it. Ben asked me on a date, he's picking me up in thirty minutes and I'm so nervous and he said it's a surprise and-"

"Audrey!" Grammie snapped and my babble halted. "A princess savors her words, she does not ramble. Everyone wants to know what you have to say which is why you must make sure it can be understood."

"Yes, Grammie. Sorry."

"Now why are you so nervous? You and Ben were planned from the moment of your conception. This was preordained."

"I just…I don't want to screw it all up. What if I make a mistake?"

"You're a perfect princess, Audrey. You won't."

My hands stopped shaking. "You're sure?"

"Of course. Just do what I taught you."

"Thanks Grammie."

"I love you, my darling."

"I love you too."

I hung up and stared at the phone in my lap. Grammie was right. This was preordained. And nothing was going to mess it up.

* * *

Ben and I walked through the wintery night. Well, I say wintery but Auradon is always warm and sunny. The only thing that really made it wintery was the lights in the trees and the shimmery snowflake decorations around the school.

"It's a beautiful night," I sighed, rubbing my hands together like they were cold.

"Do you remember when we stayed up all night and mapped the constellations?" Ben asked, looking up at the stars.

"Of course. You helped me find the princess."

"Jane told me where it was first." Stupid Jane. "I just wanted you to think I was smart."

"Oh?" I hadn't known that, I was only six after all. But it was still a good sign. "I did think you were smart. Still do. You'll make a great king one day, Benny."

"We're almost there."

Ben led me off the paved path and we went into the starlit woods. I couldn't help but smile. The woods were my favorite place and Ben and I had spent many days as children running around there.

Finally, we arrived in a clearing lit up by the lights hanging in the trees. Covering the glass was a snowy picnic blanket covered in a spread of all my favorite foods. Carrot sticks with hummus cups, strawberry tarts, specialty cheeses…it was all there. I could not help but blush.

"Wow…Ben, this is amazing."

"I had some help. Mrs. Potts made a lot of the food and Lumiere helped with the lights…" He was looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

_"You're a princess Audrey, they _want_ to impress you."_

"It's perfect."

A perfect first date.

* * *

"Then what happened?"

"Well then," Ben laughed, "then Chad fell off the rail and came out of the pond dripping wet. It was great!"

_"Boys like to talk about themselves. Remember that."_

"Your initiation sounds crazy," I giggled, sipping on the straw in my lemonade cup.

"I've been so busy…high school isn't like I imagined it would be." His smile was gone.

"What do you mean?" I had been loving high school. The popularity, the friends, Ben even though it took a while.

"It's so busy and there's so many expectations. My dad's been teaching me how to be king and he keeps _yelling_ at me. And then there's everyone at school, always starting rumors…I just feel so lost."

What to do, what to do, what to do?

"Ben, you were chosen for this life. There will be struggles, I'm sure, but no one can deny that we're perfect for the job."

"We?"

"Hm?"

"You said we."

"Oh." I was sure I was redder than I'd ever been.

_"Never show your hand before he does."_

"I meant you, obviously," I quickly spouted out. Grammie was going to kill me. I stared at the blanket, hoping Ben had not noticed my mistake. There was a loose thread that my nervous fingers started tugging on.

Nothing. He said nothing.

Finally, I chanced a glance at him. I nearly lost my breath.

Ben was looking at me softly, in a new way then he had when we were children.

"Audrey?"

"What?" I think I said that. I may have been to star struck.

"Would…would you be my girlfriend?"

My answer was chosen long before my birth. This was my destiny, my _fate_, the start of my happily ever after.

"Yes!"


	11. Perfect Date

Perfect Date

"Mrs. Potts?"

"Benny! What are you doing down here, shouldn't you be packing for school?"

I stood hesitantly in the doorway of the kitchen. I used to come down here as a boy and help Mrs. Potts make all sorts of things, though her dishes were always better then mine. I hadn't been down in years.

"It's just…I need your help. I wanted to, um." My cheeks felt hotter then normal and the idea of telling Mrs. Potts my plan made me sick.

"Oh. I see," she simply said in that knowing way of hers.

"Huh?"

"Your father had the same look on his face when he wanted to do something for your mother. Audrey's a lucky girl. But I can't help you if you don't tell me what you're planning."

Why did everyone know I was planning to ask Audrey out? I suppose that's a dumb question, given our history, but shouldn't it be a bit surprising. After all, back in eighth grade I'd had a crush on Jane. But I'd never acted on it because…I suppose because I liked Audrey more. And everyone thought she was weird. I couldn't imagine Dad's face if I brought her home with me.

"Well…I'm thinking something simple. A picnic?" I mumbled.

"What a great idea! The cooks and I will have everything prepared and we'll help you set it up. Don't worry about a thing!"

But the knot in my stomach just got bigger.

* * *

I think we learned we started our chemistry unit in science. During that class I was mainly rewriting my speech a billion times. In math maybe we reviewed equations. I was finding trash cans in case I hurled.

By lunch I was sweaty and clammy and sure I looked a mess. But no one said anything. Then again, why would they? Ever since high school, people had seemed to divide based on their parents, royals on one side, commoners on the other. And I was put on my own side. Not a royal who would govern a tiny part of Auradon, no I was the guy who would rule it all. People were realizing that, looking at me different from the first day. It made me miss elementary school, building in the sandbox with Doug and Chad and not caring who had a crown and who didn't.

I didn't eat anything at lunch. Chad was busy lobbing peas at the band kids sitting under the always going air conditioning unit, all in their winter coats. I was busy reciting my speech.

The bell rang and I saw a flicker of pink out of my peripheral. It was now or never.

Aubrey had changed a lot between middle school and high school. She was slightly taller then me and already looked like a teenager, whereas I was all gangly limbs and hair that didn't lie flat.

I tapped her shoulder as she passed me. "Hey Audrey."

Her smile could blind a man. "Ben. Hi, how was your break? I heard you made the R.O.A.R team, congratulations."

"Thanks." Come on, Ben, come on! "So, uh, I was wondering. Are you busy tonight?"

"Not at all." Wonder if she was lying.

"Would you like to go on a, um, a date? Tonight? I can pick you up at your room at seven, I planned this whole surprise…," I drifted off. I didn't want to spoil it.

She was quiet for a moment. Would she say no? I hadn't even considered that. Audrey had been very clear for years how she felt about me. When I tried out for Tourney, she joined the cheer team. When Jane started liking me, Audrey had reminded me why that was a bad idea. She went out of her way to talk to me and we'd even talked about our matching coronation outfits when we were kids.

"I would love to."

"Great." Why was I so disappointed? "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Word got around fast. I saw girls whispering in every corridor, the boys leaning in to hear what they were saying. The girls all seemed sad while the boys weren't shy about their glares. Chad, who'd spent more then one lunch going on and on about how hot Audrey was, didn't talk to me the rest of the day.

When I was back at my dorm room I shoved my face into my pillow and screamed. Thank goodness Dad had insisted I have my own room.

My phone buzzed and I rolled over to look at it.

_'Everything's all set! Good luck tonight, you'll be great!' -Mrs. Potts_

I broke out in a sweat all over again and rolled back over to scream again.

* * *

Lumiere had outdone himself. The trees sparkled and I swore it was winter even though it was nearly 60 degrees. I led Audrey down the path the man had texted me, since he'd done all the decorating. I wondered if this is what it'd always be like, other people planning my dates and me taking the credit for them.

"It's a beautiful night," Audrey sighed, rubbing her hands together. Mom did the same thing when there was a breeze. Maybe women got colder faster?

Come on Ben, this Audrey. Your childhood friend! Why was this so hard.

"Do you remember when we stayed up all night and mapped the constellations?" I asked, looking up at the stars. That had been a good night, a rare one when our parents let us have a sleepover. We'd had a Cheeto eating contest and she'd beat me by half a bag. I missed that.

"Of course. You helped me find the princess."

"Jane told me where it was first. I just wanted you to think I was smart."

"Oh? I did think you were smart. Still do. You'll make a great king one day, Benny."

The knot tightened at that K word. "We're almost there."

We headed off the paved path and into the starlit woods. This part had been my idea. Audrey loved the woods; she had always been dragging me into them when we played for a grand adventure.

Finally, we arrived in a clearing lit up by the lights hanging in the trees. Covering the glass was a snowy picnic blanket covered in a spread of all of Audrey's favorite foods. Mrs. Potts made it her mission to know what everyone liked.

"Wow…Ben, this is amazing."

"I had some help. Mrs. Potts made a lot of the food and Lumiere helped with the lights…" Would she hate that I hadn't done this all by myself?

"It's perfect."

Of course it was. That's what we'd been told all our lives. We were _perfect._

* * *

"Then what happened?" Audrey asked.

"Well then," I laughed, "then Chad fell off the rail and came out of the pond dripping wet. It was great!"

"Your initiation sounds crazy," she giggled. Honestly, I'd missed her. Missed being friends, missed laughing, missed just being ourselves. We used to be able to do that so easily. What had happened?

"I've been so busy…high school isn't like I imagined it would be."

"What do you mean?"

I bit my lip before I answered. "It's so busy and there's so many expectations. My dad's been teaching me how to be king and he keeps yelling at me. And then there's everyone at school, always starting rumors…I just feel so lost."

"Ben, you were chosen for this life. There will be struggles, I'm sure, but no one can deny that we're perfect for the job."

"We?" I felt like someone had just dumped ice water into my veins.

"Hm?"

"You said we."

"Oh. I meant you, obviously," she quickly amended as she played with a thread on the blanket.

In that moment she looked as lost as I felt. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe everyone was right.

She glanced up at me, her eyes sparkling, her cheeks flushed. She looked like she had when she'd scraped her knee when we were seven. Confused, hoping I'd fix it.

"Audrey?"

"What?"

"Would…would you be my girlfriend?"

I knew what her answer would be.

"Yes!"

What was wrong with perfect, after all?


	12. The Royal Girlfriend

The Royal Girlfriend

"Audrey! Come sit with us!" Ada called to me in the cafeteria. I shrugged at the girls I was walking with and headed over to her and the other cheerleaders.

"What's up?" I asked, fanning my skirt out.

"What's up? Like you don't know," Ada giggled.

"You and Ben," the cheerleader to my left said. "It's all anyone's talking about."

"Is it?" I had known that already but it was still nice to be told.

"Tell us everything," Ada insisted.

I described the lights, the picnic, the question. The girls melted.

"So now we're official," I laughed.

"You and Ben were meant to be," Ada told me. "Always so cute together."

"You'll make a great queen," another girl sighed.

Queen. I smiled. "Thank you. So much."

Queen Audrey of Auradon. That sounded _very_ nice.

* * *

"Just a few more!" Belle called.

"Mom," Ben groaned. But I just smiled once more.

Thronecoming. Ben and I looked wonderful, his baby blue tie matching the sash on my pink gown. Belle had taken enough pictures to cover a whole wall but of course she had.

"Honey, the kids need to get going if they want to have even one dance," Adam laughed, taking the camera from his wife. "Remember, home by eleven."

"Thanks Dad," Ben said as he led me to the door.

But I turned back around and hugged Belle. "Thank you so much for everything."

_If his parents like you, Ben will think of you as more then a girlfriend. He'll think of you as a future _wife.

Belle seemed a bit stunned and nodded as we parted. "Of course."

"Let's go, Benny-Boo!"

* * *

"Please welcome the future Lady Emberly!" an attendant announced from the gazebo. The girl that emerged wore a gown of deep green and her hair was styled in a braid crown. She was flawless.

"Please welcome Prince Aziz!" The boy was tall, wearing a pale coat with golden embroidery. But he only had eyes for his future lady.

There was at least one Cotillion every spring. Sometimes more. They were my favorite parties but this one was extra special because I attended as the official girlfriend of Prince Benjamin.

We danced in front of the huge crowds, shared sweets at the buffet table, and answered questioned as a pair.

Eventually we wound our way to the happy couple that was thanking all the guests for coming. I hugged Emberly tight. She may not be a princess by birth, but she was still going to be a great Queen of Agrabah.

"Congratulations! You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Emberly blushed. "I honestly wasn't sure this day would come. I've already started sketching my wedding dress."

"I'm so excited for you."

"And I'm excited for you." She leaned close to me so the boys discussing Tourney wouldn't hear. "After all, I'm sure your cotillion isn't too far away."

I giggled and glanced at Ben. He was laughing with Aziz, looking radiant in his princely suit. Soon, all my dreams would come true.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you!" everyone sang, and Ben blew out his candles.

Ben's Sweet Sixteen was a week before mine and Belle and Adam had spared no expense. Their ballroom was full of nearly everyone in Ben's class and every royal couple had come. After all, Ben was now old enough to be king.

The gift giving was next.

"Golden tigers from the kingdom of Agrabah!" Lumiere announced as Aladdin and Jasmine came forward, servants pulling the cart with the statues on them.

"And some new Tourney sticks," Aladdin added, handing him a smaller box.

I sat next to Ben atop the platform in a small throne, holding his hand. His parents stood behind him, showing that it was now Ben's time to lead. And I was next to him.

As the last royals finished their gift giving, I leaned toward Ben and handed him a small box perfectly wrapped. "This is my gift."

"You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to." _Show your affection in everything you do. But don't overdo it!_

Ben opened the lid and pulled out a golden watch with a crown in the center. He flipped it over to read the engraving. "'To my future king and best friend. Happy sixteenth birthday.' Thanks Audrey."

"Do you want me to put it on?"

"No," Ben said quickly, dropping it back in the box. He noticed the frown I let slip accidently. "I just don't want to ruin it. After all, we still have the buffet and I'd probably drop it in the grey stuff."

I forced a laugh. "Of course."

He kissed me quick on the cheek and headed down to crowds. I stayed a moment longer.

_You're in the throne Audrey. This is your place and nothing will change that._


	13. I Walked With You Once Upon a Dream

I Walked With You Once Upon a Dream...

"Yes, Grammie, I know I'll be missing the Cotillion. I know, it's my favorite part of spring. Yes, _I know_ Mal's being announced as his Lady!"

I paced around my room, around the piles of clothes and overstuffed bags scattered everywhere.

"Are you sure it's best for you to miss that?" Grammie demanded on the other end of the phone.

"I told you, I just need a bit of time to regroup and plan for when I get back. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather suggested this spa vacation because they noticed I've been stressed since the coronation."

"As you should be. That boy chose a _villain_ over you, Audrey."

I flopped on my bed and fought the urge to scream. "I know Grammie. I'll fix it. When I get back."

"You better." The line went dead as she hung up.

A few tears leaked out and slide down my temple. One month and three days since the coronation. One month and three days since Ben proved to everyone that he'd chosen Mal and hadn't been spelled. One month and three days since everyone had fallen in love with those stupid villains.

I needed a vacation.

* * *

The castle was overgrown with roses. They climbed every tower and hid every door. The only way in was through the window in my room, up high above the cliffs where the sea crashed below.

But then a ship sailed up, a black flag with a skull whipping in the wind. It anchored below my tower and a grappling hook was thrown up. A boy in a red coat began to climb up the cliffs, nearly slipping on the sea slicked rocks. But then he reached the top and heaved himself over.

His journey wasn't over, though. He ran for my tower and climbed the rose vines all the way to my window, throwing himself in with a loud thud.

He turned to me, his eyes piercing, his tattered clothes blowing in the wind.

I laid in my bed, hands folded perfectly, asleep but seeing everything, just like my mother. I was trapped, cursed, waiting for the one thing that could wake me. Him.

"Audrey," he whispered as he kneeled next to my bed. His accent made my name sound exotic, less like a princess, more like some fine jewel found far away.

Then he kissed me. Light pulsed through my veins, I opened my eyes…

And saw my messy room as the rising sun shown through my window. It had been a dream.

But I'd never seen that boy before. The ripped clothes, the flag…he almost looked like a pirate. And pirates only lived one place…

"Shake it off, Audrey, shake it off," I muttered, climbing out of bed. I needed to focus. I needed to find a way to get Ben back. Even if I couldn't quite forget the feeling of the pirate kissing me.

* * *

**I kind of like Audrey and Harry. They balance each other well, Harry being a wild pirate who lets Audrey be kind of crazy and Audrey keeping him in line with society's rules and such. Anyway, thank you all for reading! This is the end of this story and I really hoped you liked it!**


End file.
